


Snuggle Space

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little D&G hook up story that takes place during "Server Space."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Space

Normally Richard was too non-confrontational to punish any of his employees just for the sake of it, no matter how bad they screwed up. But, when Dinesh made the electricity go out in the neighborhood, he saw an opportunity to save his own sleep cycle and not subject himself to anymore embarrassment from Jared checking on his state first thing in the morning.

“Well, Dinesh since you did blow the electricity for the neighborhood and quite possibly cause us to have our entire business seized...I think the least you can do is let Jared sleep in your room,” he said, crossing his arms firmly.

Dinesh almost protested because he knew that it was pretty easy to win a fight with Richard, but he knew he’d screwed up so he sighed and said, “Fine.”

However, he did not know about the aggressive German yelling. When it woke him up in the middle of the night, he stared at Jared with confusion for a moment before getting up to find somewhere else to sleep. All the couches were taken.

Dinesh let out a heavy sigh as he stared at Gilfoyle’s bedroom door. What was he doing here? This couldn’t possibly be his best option. He reluctantly knocked. He realized that probably wasn’t enough to wake Gilfoyle up, so he pushed the door open. 

“Gilfoyle,” he said. 

Gilfoyle sat up and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. “Dinesh?” he asked. “What the fuck?”

“Jared is screaming in his sleep...there’s nowhere for me to sleep.”

“What the fuck does that have to do with me?” Gilfoyle asked. 

“Can I sleep here?”

“You want to sleep on my floor?” Gilfoyle asked.

Dinesh really took in the room for the first time and realized absolutely everything was covered in garbage. “How does a human live here?” he asked.

“Who says one does?” Gilfoyle replied automatically, yawning. 

Dinesh rolled his eyes, then noticed how big Gilfoyle’s bed was. It wouldn’t even be a tight squeeze for the two of them. 

Gilfoyle saw what he was thinking and smirked, “Dinesh. Do you want to sleep with me?”

“Please shut up,” Dinesh said. Gilfoyle kept that smug smile on his face as he patted the spot next to him. Dinesh crawled in.

“Don’t look so down,” Gilfoyle said. “You got yourself into this mess. You could’ve just stuck to doing code like a spoiled little princess.”

“You know this princess dynamic you’ve been bringing up lately just makes you sound like a little bitch,” he said. “I mean, you’re the servant in this scenario.” 

“I’m happy to serve a princess as pretty as you,” Gilfoyle said, petting his hair. 

“Okay, now you really just sound…” Dinesh looked over Gilfoyle, who was still touching his hair. Gilfoyle looked back at him with that unreadable, intense Gilfoyle expression. Dinesh scooted closer to Gilfoyle slightly. “In the middle of the night you get really, um...weird. Are you high right now?” he asked.

Gilfoyle shrugged. “Almost always,” he said. “How am I acting weird?” he asked even though he knew how. He leaned in a little.

“Well, you’re getting closer to me…”

“You’re getting closer to me too,” Gilfoyle said.

Dinesh nodded in acknowledgement. 

“I’m gonna kiss you if that’s okay,” Gilfoyle said.

Dinesh looked towards the door, like he was worried someone would see. “Um...I guess if I could know for sure that no one would ever find out and you wouldn’t bring it up all the time…”

Gilfoyle nodded at those terms. 

“Okay,” Dinesh said.

Gilfoyle leaned in and lovingly kissed him. It took Dinesh a moment to realize he should be kissing back. He kissed back hard and pushed his tongue aggressively into Gilfoyle’s mouth. He immediately regretted it and pulled away.

“Sorry,” he said. He almost said how long it had been since he’d had the chance to kiss anyone, then remembered this was Gilfoyle and he didn’t want to give him that kind of ammunition.

“It’s okay,” Gilfoyle assured him. He started kissing him again.

Dinesh had never gotten to make out with someone really intensely and he was totally content and excited just doing that. 

But, after a while, Gilfoyle gently asked him, “Do you want to do anything else?”

Dinesh immediately assumed he meant like going to sleep or something and he pressed against Gilfoyle and said, “No! I don’t want to stop! Please?”

Gilfoyle smiled affectionately and said, “I don’t mean stop, I mean...anything else?” he asked.

“Oh,” Dinesh said, swallowing nervously. He saw Gilfoyle looking at the outline in his sweatpants. “I mean...yeah, I do...I don’t know if I’m ready to deal with your…” He looked down at Gilfoyle.

Gilfoyle nodded and said, “Okay.” He said against his ear, “How about for now we only deal with yours?”

Dinesh nodded and said, “That would be very generous.”

Gilfoyle smiled as he reached into Dinesh’s pants. Dinesh moaned softly. “Gilfoyle,” he said in a grateful little whimper. He felt very weird about hearing himself say that name in that way. 

“Are you already about to blow it or can I suck on it?” Gilfoyle asked.

Dinesh blinked. “Um...I mean, yeah...I mean, please do…”

Gilfoyle smiled. 

Dinesh moaned and writhed underneath him. 

After a while, he shouted, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

He watched Gilfoyle as he sat up. 

“Did you, um...swallow everything…”

“Yeah, it was only mildly disgusting,” Gilfoyle told him. He laid down and pulled Dinesh close. 

“Are you sure you’re...okay?” he asked, feeling Gilfoyle poke him. 

“Uh-huh,” Gilfoyle said. “I’ll be fine in a while.” 

Gilfoyle closed his eyes, then opened them when he realized Dinesh was still looking at him. He kissed Dinesh’s forehead and then asked, “Can I help you with something else, princess?”

“This whole thing is just very strange,” Dinesh said.

“But, good, right?” Gilfoyle asked.

“Overall? Yes,” Dinesh acknowledged. After a second, he couldn’t help but smile and said more enthusiastically, “Yes. Of course.”

He snuggled up to Gilfoyle a little and felt the other man start rubbing his back.


End file.
